Tiriel gen an uireb
by Calamity Kitten
Summary: Legolas’ thoughts while watching over Gimli and Aragorn.Set during the journey of the three hunters in TT.It's my first fic, so be kind...


_Just a short piece of fluff that was brought to me by a bunny that was far too persistent to be chased away… Hope you like it, it's the first story I'm posting, and I'm eager to know what you guys are thinking of it, so please R/R :)_

Summary: Legolas' thoughts while watching over Gimli and Aragorn.

Set during the journey of the three hunters in TT

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own them (unfortunately…), I'm only borrowing them.

Title: Tiriel gen an uireb Forever watching over you

It is a very quiet night. The only sound I hear is the soft snoring of Gimli.

We have travelled far today, not daring to rest because of fear for the two poor Hobbits. For though the strain of such a long journey doesn't affect me all too much, I know that my companions are weary. So I volunteered to take over the watch. They agreed on that, but made me promise that I would wake them, so that they could keep vigil, too.

I decided against it. They need the rest, badly so, although they would never admit that, neither of them.

Suddenly Gimli gives a soft snort and turns over in his sleep, but he doesn't wake.

My eyes linger on his once again still form as I wonder at the strange ways of the world. Many years ago, my father imprisoned his and when he stepped forward in Elrond's council, declaring that he, too, would be part of the fellowship, I feared the worst. And by their looks they exchanged I know that Elrond and Gandalf, too, had their doubts.

But then… I don't know when it started, don't know what broke the ice, but eventually we got closer. Spending endless walks under the trees of Lothlórien together, talking about everything and nothing, we became friends.

I cannot help but snicker at the thought of my father's face when I tell him about that. Well, he'll survive. And, by the way, he should be used to it. I clearly remember his doubts and suspicions when Aragorn entered my life, and in the end he came to like and respect the human as any other Elda.

On thinking this, my eyes wander to my other companion, the one I love like a brother.

The peaceful oblivion of sleep softens his worn features, turning back the time, until his face is once more that of the carefree young ranger I have met in the woods what seems a lifetime ago, but what really has been only a few decades.

Together we have passed many adventures, driving both of our fathers mad when we returned home again and again with one carrying the other.

We shared both laughs and tears, coming closer and closer, until we reached a point where we didn't need words anymore to understand each other.

I practically saw him grow up. It still amazes me how much he has changed in a span of time that seems close to nothing to me. But the reckless boy has turned into a full-grown man, no matter how his brothers Elladan and Elrohir are teasing him about his age.

But seeing him like this, sleeping soundly with his face free of the cares and thoughts that trouble him when he's awake, I still find it hard to believe that he is more than Strider, ranger of the north.

Of course I know about his heritage, his destiny; I was one of the first to know. But still…

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, foster son of Elrond, is going to be the new king of Gondor. What a strange thought.

Not that I doubt his abilities, quite the contrary; I know that he will be a great king.

No, it's just that I'm afraid of losing 'Estel', the young man with free spirit I got to know and love. I will miss our time together, for I doubt that he will have the time to go on adventures once the crown is placed on his head.

And I can still remember his reaction to all this. He didn't want to be king, ashamed of his ancestor's actions, afraid that the same weakness is flowing in his blood, afraid that he would not be able to live up to the expectations. He's chosen exile.

But now we are here, treading on a road that will lead him to his destiny as the true king of men. He no longer can deny that he's royal. For since we have parted from Rivendell his true qualities as a leader came through.

And no matter where this road may lead him, I shall follow him.

For I want to protect him, not only his body, but also his soul. I want him to remember the times when he was young, without the burden of a king. I will watch over him, forever, come what may; no matter how many guards he will have when he is king. I will never leave his side and for me he will always be 'Estel' and 'Strider', friend, companion, brother.

Slowly the sky in the east begins to turn brighter as the sun starts to rise.

A new day, a new hope.

I get to my feet, stretching and enjoying the crisp, clear air of morning.

Soon I would have to wake Aragorn and Gimli, telling them that the night has passed.

But first, I need to have some more peace.

They will be so mad at me.

The End


End file.
